A vehicle molding in which two types of moldings with differently shaped lips are welded has been disclosed for a vehicle structure including a roof panel and a window glass coupled to each other in a vehicle longitudinal direction. The lips have different cross sections at a joint to a side surface of the roof panel and at a joint to a side surface of the window glass (for example, JP 2004-136792 A).